The art of combining cigarette packs and matches is known to exist for a considerable time. The main objective in these inventions, as well as in the present invention, is to facilitate the availability of the matches near the cigarette box where they are needed. Most of these inventions involve complex or elaborate designs that render them being either costly to manufacture or impractical to use. In modern days, cost and practicality are the main important considerations for marketing and usefullness. Cigarette packing firms will not be willing to retool to produce a new package, if cost and practicality do not warrent that. Also to request a modified match-book with special features will not be welcome by the match-book industry.
The present invention utilizes the currently available two components: the cigarette pack (in its hard box or soft pack forms) and the ordinary and common match-book. Thus, this invention will be readily acceptable in the market place by the manufacturers and the users. In addition, this invention allows the removal and re-insertion of the match-book to the cigarette package, at will and without removing or destroying the paper strip.
This invention is also considered for its advertising potential. The strip which holds the pack and matches together can be overprinted with advertising material for different brands of products. The match-book may also be printed with the same advertisment. With millions of smokers accross the country and the world, this combination package has great market potential and improves the art of its field. This invention will also reduce the need for cigarette lighters, since each new package comes with its accompanying match-book.